Thank You
by Di Michelle
Summary: Harry and Ginny have an unforgettable experience. Ok, so I suck at summaries. Just read please, better than the summary!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Shh. Ginny whispered as she took Harry's hand. He looked at her questioningly, but she just led him out of the room and into her room.

"I thought we could use some time to ourselves." She explained. Harry smiled at her. Time to themselves sounded wonderful to him, but in the Weasley household, it was also something they hardly ever got. "Don't you think they will notice that we are missing?"

She laughed. "Are you kidding? Ron and Hermione are wrapped up in each other oblivious to everyone else, Dad's busy in his shed with his muggle things, and Mom's too preoccupied with George."

Harry nodded. It was true. Since expressing their feelings for each other, his two best friends were totally wrapped up in each other. Normally it might have bothered him, but he was happy for them and if Ron was occupied with Hermione, he would have less time to watch over Harry and Ginny like a hawk, like now. As for George, well, it seemed he was still trying to work through his grief over the death of his twin. He seemed to just be going through the days, merely existing. Molly Weasley was going through her own grief over the death of her son, but being the doting mother that she was made it her job to help her surviving son through his pain. At least, she was trying, but he wasn't responding to her or anyone these days.

"So what did you have in mind for us to do with this time to ourselves?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe we should follow in Ron and Hermione's footsteps." She smiled slyly at him.

"Sounds good to me, "he responded. He took her in his arms and kissed her, burying his hands in her soft hair.

Without realizing he was doing it, he slowly backed up to her bed and fell on it, never once losing the contact with her lips. His hands left her hair and started trailing all down her body. He couldn't get enough of touching her. He pulled her shirt out of her jeans and slipped his hands inside. He slowly rubbed her back reveling in the feeling of her bare skin.

Ginny grabbed his shirt and started pulling it up. Breaking the kiss she pulled it up over his head and threw it on the floor. Her hands made trails down his chest and stomach finally resting on his arms squeezing his hard muscles.

Harry lowered her head and brought her lips back to his. He slowly pulled her shirt up. He pulled away from her and looked at her, the question in his eyes. Ginny grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. Then she grabbed her bra, unsnapped it and shook it off.

Harry stared. "You're beautiful." He breathed.

Ginny smiled and leaned down to rain kisses all over his face and chest. She looked back at him and smiled again. Harry slowly raised his hand and gently brushed the backs of his fingers over her nipple. She shuddered. He smiled at her reaction and did it again. Feeling as if this was no longer enough he 

took her whole breast in his hand and gently squeezed it. Ginny gave a low moan. Harry loved the sensations this caused. He also loved knowing that he had this effect on her, but before he would do anything else he had to ask her. "Ginny are you sure you want to do this?"

Ginny looked deep into his eyes. "Harry I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I want to make you mine, completely."

Harry looked into her eyes and saw the truth, love, and desire in them. He kissed her gently at first, but then more desperately. From that point on he couldn't say exactly what he was doing. He went on basic instinct, using Ginny's low moans and sighs as a way of knowing that what he was doing was right. Slowly they undressed each other exploring each other's bodies as each new part was revealed.

When they were completely naked to each other, Harry looked at her one time, the question back in his eyes. Ginny just smiled and said, "I love you Harry." Seeing it as the approval that he was looking for, he slowly entered her. He heard her sharp intake of breath and laid there holding her. He felt her tears on his shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I love you Gin." He felt her shift against him and slowly began to move inside her. He was amazed at the feeling of her. He immersed himself in the sensation looking down at her, seeing her move underneath him moaning her pleasure. He felt his senses becoming heightened; the pleasure was becoming nearly unbearable.

BANG! "Hey Ginny, I was just wondering…"Ron's voice trailed off when he saw his best friend on top of his sister. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?"

Harry jumped off of Ginny as fast as he possibly could, simultaneously trying to cover himself and Ginny at the same time.

Hermione walked in hearing Ron's yell. "What is it Ron?"

"Oh… Oh my goodness." She responded, seeing Harry's startled, horrified expression and Ginny's face a mixture of terror and fury. "Ronald let's go."

But before she could lead him out the door, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tore into the room. "What? What is it?!" Molly yelled before spotting her daughter and her boyfriend in their compromising position.

"Ginevra Weasley! Just what do you think you are doing?!" she screeched.

Mr. Weasley just looked shocked, saying nothing.

Harry just wanted to sink lower and lower under the sheets. Better yet he wanted the Earth to just open up and swallow him whole. His face was as red as Ginny's hair.

Molly Weasley wasn't done. "How could you do this?! I thought I raised you right! I can't believe you thought you could do such a thing! Under my very roof!

And as if they didn't have enough of an audience, Harry thought, George walked in. He stopped and quickly took in the scene. He saw Harry's mortified face, Ginny's red furious and embarrassed 

expression, Ron looking like he was ready to gouge his own eyes out, Hermione's small smile of pity for the poor couple in the bed. He saw his parents, his father's look of shock and amusement and his mother, red faced and ready to kill.

And then, the Weasley family heard something that had been missing for months now, afraid that it would never come back. George laughed. Once he started laughing he couldn't seem to stop. He was laughing so hard he was crying. He had to lean his arm against the wall to keep himself from falling onto the floor. Everyone just stared at him.

"Bloody Hell! This is better than any joke that we could ever pull! Well done Ginny, Harry, well done!" Still laughing, holding his sides they hurt so much, he left the room, everyone staring after him in shock.

This seemed to wake everyone else up. Ron covered his eyes, mumbling about needing to be obliviated before the memory haunted him forever and left the room, Hermione trailing after him.

"Yes well, Harry, Ginny, perhaps we should leave you to get dressed and we will wait downstairs to talk to you." Mr. Weasley spoke quietly for the first time. "Come, Molly." He gestured for her to follow her and left the room.

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath. Yes, well, we WILL talk when you two come downstairs. About what the RULES of this household are," giving them both a look that made Harry almost wish he hadn't survived Voldemort's Avada.

She turned and grabbed the door. Before closing it she turned back to them, "Oh and Harry, Ginny…" Harry gulped wondering what else she had in store for them, "Thank you."

They stared at her as if she had sprouted a second head. "Thank you." She repeated. "You made him laugh." She gave them a small smile, turned and left.

**A/N** Ok, so seriously what do you think? This just came to me the other night and I had to write it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
